Icha Icha Kakashi
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Kelakuan bodoh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai, yang menyalah gunakan fungsi buku Icha-icha paradise, membuat Kakashi kehilangan seluruh koleksinya./ Shortfic Team Seven Sai. Non Romance


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Canon, OOC.**_

_**Summary : Kelakuan bodoh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai, yang menyalah gunakan fungsi buku Icha-icha paradise, membuat Kakashi kehilangan seluruh koleksinya./ Shortfic Team Seven + Sai. Non Romance.**_

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake kembali mengerang pelan ketika melihat buku _favourite_-nya yang berwarna_ orange_ dikeluarkan secara paksa –disita— dari dalam lemari koleksi, oleh mantan muridnya sendiri.

"Sakura," protesnya lagi saat melihat _kunoichi pink_ itu, mendekat ke salah satu lemari yang penuh dengan koleksi buku _icha-icha tactis_ kesayangannya, mulai dari seri pertama hingga seri terakhir –yang ditulis oleh Sanin Jiraya sebelum meninggal.

Mendengar suara protes Kakashi, Sakura kemudian menoleh dan memelototi mantan_ sensei_-nya itu dengan sadis. "Apa?" bentaknya galak.

"A-anu, bisakah buku-buku yang itu tetap tinggal di dalam lemarinya? Cukup icha-icha_ paradise_ saja yang kausita," pinta Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Lelaki bermasker hitam itu sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat wajah galak Sakura –yang menurutnya— menyeramkan.

"Tidak!" tegas ninja medis itu sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyingkirkan seluruh buku _icha-icha tactis _dari lemari Kakashi, dan selanjutnya seluruh buku icha-icha itu akan dibakar.

.

.

.

Melihat seluruh koleksi bukunya yang hampir amblas_. Hokage_ keenam desa Konoha itupun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sebentar lagi seluruh koleksi buku yang ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun dan dengan susah payah akan dimusnahkan.

Ah, semua ini gara-gara tiga lelaki muda yang pernah menjadi mantan muridnya.

Salahkan saja mereka –Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai— yang sudah menyalah gunakan buku icha-icha untuk keperluan yang berbahaya.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai... sialan!" batin Kakashi kesal sambil memijat pelipisnya frustrasi.

.

.

.

Semua dimulai dari kejadian dua minggu lalu, kelakuan aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba ingin meminjam _icha-icha paradise_ _volume_ satu sampai lima milik Kakashi. Ia bilang sangat memerlukan buku tersebut dan akan mengembalikannya dalam waktu dekat.

Walaupun masih diliputi perasaan heran Kakashi tetap meminjamkan buku _icha-icha paradise_ pada Naruto, dengan syarat Sakura tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini –kita semua tahu betapa tidak sukanya Sakura terhadap buku berwarna _orange_ yang selalu dibawa Kakashi— Naruto menyetujuinya, dengan tawa lebar dan cengiran rubahnya, pemuda berambut pirang jigrak itu memeluk Kakashi erat lalu menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih_ Sensei_,' berulang-ulang.

Dan dua hari kemudian, Kakashi dikejutkan oleh kehadiran rombongan tetua klan Hyuuga yang dengan marah mendobrak pintu ruangan_ Hokage_, sambil menyeret tubuh Naruto yang sudah babak belur dan hampir wafat.

Dengan wajah kalemnya yang menyeramkan, Hiashi Hyuuga melaporkan pada Kakashi, bahwa Naruto kepergok sedang mempraktekan isi dari buku _Icha-icha paradise volume_ tiga pada Hinata. Dan membuat putera_ Hokage_ keempat itu jadi bulan-bulanan Neji Hyuuga dan Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Naruto _no baka_, ini salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh mempraktekan _icha-icha paradise_ pada Hinata, di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga? Jelas mereka bisa memergokimu dengan byakugan," batin Kakashi lirih sambil menatap perihatin pada wajah mengenaskan mantan muridnya.

"Kaka-_sensei_, lain kali pinjamkan aku buku yang lebih _hot_." Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kakashi hampir mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

_Ckckck._

.

.

.

Yang kedua Sasuke, awalnya Kakashi tidak merasa curiga ketika mantan _nuke-nin_ dari klan Uchiha itu datang ke apartemennya dan berniat meminjam salah satu koleksi Icha-ichanya. Menurut Kakashi itu wajar, apalagi besok Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura , jadi Uchiha Sasuke butuh pengetahuan yang ada dalam buku icha-icha agar sukses menjalani malam pertamanya dengan Sakura.

Sialnya, karena terlalu sibuk menertawai wajah datar Sasuke yang terlihat malu-malu, Kakashi tidak sadar bahwa ia salah memberi buku.

Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa ia memberi Sasuke, buku _Icha-Icha tactis volume_ satu sampai sepuluh, seri _hard lemon_, versi _yaoi_.

Dan entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada malam pertamanya, hingga pagi-pagi sekali Kakashi mendapati apartemen dan kantornya hancur oleh amukan Sakura. Dan Kakashi sendiri harus dirawat diruang UGD selama beberapa hari, ditemani Sasuke yang juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

"Ini semua salahmu," ucap kedua mahluk tampan itu, saling menuding dalam ruang rawat.

_Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama-sama salah_.

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir Sai.

Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Kakashi tidak begitu saja meminjamkan buku kesayangannya pada Sai, apalagi ia mengenal mantan _anbu-root_ itu sebagai lelaki yang memiliki emosi yang sangat kurang. Murid _Yondaime Hokage_ itu tidak mau ambil resiko lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke yang memiliki emosi yang terbilang waras saja sudah membuatnya celaka, apalagi si tukang senyum yang kekurangan emosi itu?

Namun alasan yang diberikan Sai membuat kakashi lega.

"Aku ingin mempelajari tentang wanita dan segala emosinya melalui buku icha-icha milik _Sensei_," ucap Sai kala itu, diiringi senyum palsunya.

Walaupun masih ragu, akhirnya Kakashi memberikan koleksi tiga puluh koleksi icha-icha paradise-nya pada Sai.

Tiga hari kemudian, sebuah berita menggemparkan tersebar di seantero Konoha, Yamanaka Ino menalak cerai suaminya –Sai, karena ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi terkena serangan jantung, saat memergoki cucunya yang baru berusia lima tahun sedang membaca buku bertema dewasa di ruang makan.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku bisa belajar emosi dan memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, kalau ia sudah dewasa nanti," ujar Sai sambil mengacak lembut rambut hitam puteranya. Lelaki itu tak menyadari, bahwa alasan yang baru saja diungkapkannya, sukses membuatnya dipecat secara tidak hormat sebagai anggota keluarga Yamanaka.

"_Sai, sebenarnya kau itu polos atau bodoh?"_ pikir Kakashi, miris melihat sifat Sai yang kelewat polos.

_Haaaah sial!_

.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi lagi ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah menumpukan seluruh koleksi icha-ichanya di halaman belakang apartemen, membentuk sebuah gunung buku kecil.

"Hn," respon Sakura sambil menyalakan korek.

"Bukunya—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

"Aku—"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," sahut Kakashi pasrah sambil menatap sedih pada seluruh koleksi Icha-icha miliknya yang terbakar.

_Yang sabar ya Sensei._

.

.

.

_**END**_


End file.
